thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tribe
Introduction The Tribe is a criminal organization that specializes in information collecting and selling and buying illegal guns and drugs. The group is extremely secretive and acts like a secret society to spread business and serve under The Dynasty. Biography The Tribe was founded in 2017 by Baada Ka or Chief as an information brokering organization that eventually developed into a funnel which all illegal weapons run through. Baada acts as a messenger to the gun dealer known as Mr. Miyugi and provides a level of diplomacy between groups looking to buy guns and weapons. Other members of the Tribe also act as gun dealers and distributors, but mostly gather and sell information. In the April of 2018; The Lost MC merged with The Tribe to create The Lost Tribe. However, less than a month later, the group was separated due to leadership differences and ideas between Nancy Flutterbottom and Dragon. Collective Security In 2018, Baada Ka spearheaded a campaign to bring all professional criminal organizations in Los Santos together under one collective. It involved the Tribe claiming the East of Los Santos as their turf, including Orchardville, and creating more of a criminal presence for themselves. Baada collected the support of nearly every leader of the criminal organizations and gangs in the city, with the exception of a few who had disagreements with The Lost MC's involvement. This unsuccessful campaign ended in Baada Ka backing off of the idea, un-claiming the East, and returning to his previous dealings in the shadows of the crime world. Past Rivalries In 2018, The Tribe was engaged in a “rivalry” with the crew known as 1%. Ironically enough, both groups had the same end goal, which was creating “balance”, but the difference was how they planned to reach that goal. The 1% tried to reach that through power restructuring and organization but The Tribe’s way was through businesses, building up territory, and complete diplomacy. Now The Tribe has essentially defeated the 1% and has successfully created balance in Los Santos, but now their goal is to make sure that balance is kept and at times that has proven harder than creating it. What Tribe Is Now The Tribe is now more of a secret society that collects information and shares it with each other and only gives it to The Dynasty as a loyal servant. The Tribe acts as a Family and sticks together and tries to help each other in the "Shadows", while playing an illusion that The Tribe is dead, so they can spread out and collect information with out unwanted attention. Businesses * Tribe & Co. Skate Park * Vanilla Unicorn * Rising Sun (Secretly Owns Through Cliff Hanger But Does Not Claim) Safe House * Tribe & Co. Skate Park Former Members * Dante Wolf * Chung Fei * Jadyn Caesar ✝ * Jay Reign ✝ * Maxine Devereux * AJ Thomson ✝ * Rivers Rolland ✝ * Ezekiel Zehring * Joseph Costa * Amber Finklesteen Category:Gangs